Runik Pantheon
The dwarf runik pantheon is made of six ancient gods and seven demigods, all with their origins stemming from the separation of the overgod Ko. See also: the Runik Mythos Ko – The Icewake It is believed by all who follow the Runik pantheon that the overgod Ko created the iceworld from his own hardened breath and dropped it into the Kursten '(“Kur-Sten” –Black Sea, also known as the night’s sky). After creating the world, Ko ripped out his own heart which he threw at the iceworld across the Kursten, where it eventually impacted with the world and the remains formed the six ancient gods. His body, lacking a heart, began to burn and eventually transformed his remains into the distant sun: '''Koffisk '(“Ko-ffisk” – Fire of Ko). Vaal – The Shield God Vaal is the god of protection, endurance, patience, shelter, tolerance, humility and generosity. To follow him is to believe that one must shelter themselves and others from the harshness of the winter wastes. He is associated with armours, shields, strongholds, castles and charity and is often depicted as wielding a large 'Vaalkrust '(“Vaal-krust” – Vaal’s Shield, also known as the circular/parma shield) in one hand, while his other is empty and outstretched, beckoning others towards him. Vaal teaches his followers to ward off evil with one hand and bring goodness with another, in this sense he is also associated with being the god of virtue by many fanatics. Torsk – The Thunder God Torsk is the god of storms, strength, bravery, battle, glory and trials. To follow him is to believe that one must strive to achieve victory in all aspects of life, as life itself is a test to determine the greatest of life. He is associated with war, hammers, thunder, lightning, horns and victory and is often depicted as wielding a giant 'Varmaul '(“Var-maul” – War Maul, also known as the double-sided maul or sledgehammer). Torsk is often thanked at the end of victorious battles by performing the 'Torkall '(“Tor-kall” – Storm Call) which involves the remaining soldiers banging their hammers against hard stone or ice; the resulting noise mimics that of a storm. Sjolk – The Rune God Sjolk is the god of knowledge, wisdom, insight, magic, understanding and law. To follow him is to believe that one must strive for wisdom and to better themselves with information, while seeking to teach those without it. He is associated with rules, schools, the arcane, engraving and most importantly; writing, he is often depicted wielding a slate in one hand and either a chisel or a staff in the other, sometimes this is represented as a 'Kledsjaff '(“Kled-sjaff” – Chisel Staff, literally a staff with a blunted head and sharp bottom used as both a staff and chisel). Sjolk’s long beard is braided with small cubic stones known as '''Runebeads, which each have a different rune engraved into them, when performing his magic, he calls upon the power of each rune. It has become common practise for dwarf Runekall '(“Rune-kall” – Rune Callers, dwarven collective term for magic users, now used to define runic magic users specifically) to braid their own beards with runebeads. Skuud – The God of Death Skuud is the god of ice, wind, trust, faith, judgement and the afterlife. To follow him is to believe that one must trust in the knowledge that they will transcend after death into the afterlife, and that life cannot be taken without judgment from the gods. He is associated with death, axes, glaciers, ice formations, '''Ikvalk '(“Ik-Valk – Ice Walk, a funeral in which a body is lowered into a pool of water, which freezes over) and executions, and is often depicted as being made entirely of ice while wielding a greataxe, most statues of him are also crafted out of ice. Some depictions also show his as a frozen skeleton, although those are regarded by many as heretical. Skuud is the judger of the dead; he decides whether a person has done well enough in their life to pass over into the afterlife, however, he also allows mortals to execute those who have done wrong either by decapitation by axe or trial by combat. It is said that those who are wrongly accused will be allowed life by Skuud who will either harden their necks in ice to prevent decapitation, or solidify their armour in ice to allow victory in combat. Rosk – The Stone God Rosk is the god of the underground, stone, mining, metals, strife, toil and diligence. To follow her is to believe that one must work to carve out every step they take in both life and in work. She is associated with any form of physical labour, but primarily mining, also any underground caverns, stone formations, pickaxes and non-valuable ores such as iron or copper and she is often depicted holding a large pickaxe over one shoulder, with the other hand sometimes shown holding up a ceiling if the depiction is indoors. Rosk is believed to hold up the mineshafts of those who worship her, and that mine collapses happen because they have insulted her either through laziness or disrespect for tools; two things she is said to hate. It is because of this that dwarven miners are selectively chosen for their persistence and care. Khust – The God of Chaos Khust is the god of fire, heat, rage, passion, change, freedom and the '''Kuun und Koffisk (“Kuun und Koffisk – Chain of the Fire of Ko, a chain said to connect Khust with Koffisk). To follow Khust is believe that one must uphold freedom and encourage change, and that following powerful feelings is not a bad thing. He is associated with barbarianism, light, combustion, tattoos, and the Mult (“Mult” – Melt) he is often depicted as an armour-less tattooed barbarian wielding either a hatchet in both hands or a hatchet and the head of a beast, usually a 'Mammut '(“Mamm-ut” – Mother Giant, the dwarven name for a Mammoth, named for their large terrestrial females) in the other. He is always shown to have a chain coming from his lower spine, as if he has a tail: this is the Kuun und Koffisk. Khust has a symbolic connection with Koffisk, and on many occasions has been used to commune with the still conscious soul of Ko for guidance, the chain which connects the two is what gives Khust the power of fire despite still having a heart of his own. Khust is often blamed for the Mult and its incoming destruction, by many believe that this is just a part of the change that is necessary and welcome the Mult instead of shun it. Khust is followed by many barbarians, but also by sorcerers who have the power of 'Ffiskkall '(“Ffisk-Kall” – Fire Call, the opposite of a Rune Caller, these are dwarves who use untamed arcane energies to perform magic). Fenros – The Wolf One of the seven demigods, and master of the wild and the untamed, as well as leader of all wolves and god of companionship, smoke and blood. To follow Fenros is to believe that the wild, untamed pine forests are to be protected, and that animals are not to be made servants of anyone. The beast is often blamed for mysterious cattle murders, the trampling of crops, and the kidnapping of virgin women during the night and is always depicted as a giant smoky wolf, sometimes shown holding a beast carcass in his jaws. Fenros is said to command all of the wolves, and is worshipped by worgs and werewolves. Ghorn - The Evergreen God Ghorn is the great master of the evergreen forests and all things green and natural, god of time, age and fertility. To follow Ghorn is to believe that one must strive to bring life into the world, and to encourage the growth within the world. She is associated with all evergreen trees, flowers and plants, agriculture and the 'Dunkril '(“Dun-Kril” – Day Dial, basically a sundial) and she is often depicted as a sturdy women with a hood covering most of her face that has stag-like antlers protruding from the top, she almost always is shown to carry a branchlike staff. Category:Pantheons